First Date Blues For A Father
by LycoX
Summary: Its 15 year old Sayuri's first date but one father isn't exactly happy about it! (Sequel to 'Caught In The Act')


**First Date Blues**

 **For A Father**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Sequel to 'Caught In The Act!'**

* * *

For fifteen year old Sayuri McCall-Yukimura, proud member of the McCall Pack of Beacon Hills and a Forest Kitsune, tonight marked a very special occasion for the young girl. An occasion that had brought in her aunts Lydia and Malia to help her mother to help her in choosing the perfect outfit for the occasion she was about to embark on. What's this occasion you wonder about? Why none other then her very first date of course! Unfortunately for her, her father had ended up finding out about the big event through a still unnamed source despite their efforts to keep him out of the loop! Needless to say, the man was not a happy camper and was freaking out about it at random times! Often leading to his lovely wife Kira having to try and calm him down and feeling exasperated by his actions as well. As in her opinion, her darling husband was making far too big of a deal out of the whole thing! And as seven came nearer and nearer, Scott's best friend and brother in all but blood showed up at the house and made a beeline to where his best buddy was sitting at.

"Hey man, I'm here. Kira seemed to think I could help you snap out of some funk you're in?"

Scott looked at him for a moment. "I'm not sure you can..." Spoke the man sullenly.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him over that one. "Aww come on buddy, never know til you try."

A heavy sigh escaped the Alpha and father before he looked to Stiles again. "Sayuri's… Sayuri's goin' on her first date." Came the mournful words.

Said mournful words making Stiles' eyes widen in shock over that one! "Whoa, seriously!?"

A nod was his only answer. "Wow."

"I hate it. She shouldn't be dating til she's at least a hundred and forty years old." Now there's something ol' Stiles could agree with!

"Who's the punk who thinks he can take my niece on a date!?"

"Kenny."

"Kenny? As in Greenburg? Kenny Greenburg?"

"Yep." Stiles and Malia's son had a lot to answer for darn it!

As Boyden was supposed to be making sure this sort of thing didn't happen for crying out loud! Stiles though just had a very hard time comprehending what he'd just been told! "So… What you're sayin' is… Kenny Greenburg, the son of Donnie Greenburg who we we went to high school with… Is takin' 'Yuri out on her first date?"

"As has been established, that is correct." Muttered the father sullenly with his arms crossed.

"Wow."

"I know. We had made plans for this exact thing to never happen!"

"It seems this Kenny is smarter then we give him credit for." And considering who is dad is, that's saying a lot!

Scott just glared at the tv as if it was at fault for the whole thing! "Any chance you can use your position to keep him in place for this… Date?" That last word had been uttered in pure distaste.

Stiles shook his head negatively. "Nah man, sorry. This would qualify as one of those things where there's no grounds for it."

"Damn it!"

"I feel ya."

"I really think you two are being very idiotic about this."

The two men jumped up in surprise over that third voice and when they got a look at who it was. They were greeted by the sight of Lydia Whittemore with her arms crossed and giving them a mild glare! True to her word, she had made sure Jackson knew just how much of a dumb twit she wasn't and had made him earn a second chance to be with her again as she wasn't about to just let it happen. But the Beta had been more than willing to do whatever it took to win her back. No matter how embarrassing it got at times! Scott gave her a glower that did nothing to deter his long time friend. "I am her father, he is her uncle. And we are in no way being idiotic about anything!" Protested the father vehemently while Stiles nodded vigorously in agreement.

Lydia merely shook her head and rolled her eyes at Scott's response. "Denial isn't healthy Scott."

"There is no denial!"

"Yeah, no denial of any kind at all whatsoever." Added Stiles firmly.

Their friend just looked at them with a look that implied she really didn't believe anything they'd just said. It was then that the doorbell rang and the boys made a run for it. Only to have Kira herself standing right in front of them with her eyes glowing orange and her arms crossed with a glare at them! "Absolutely not boys! Go and sit down on the couch as I refuse to allow the two of you to intimidate that boy."

Both immediately denied that accusation. "Hey, I'm 'Yuri's father! So I should at least get to have a few words with her date!"

"Yeah, like having her home by 9:10 for example as it is a school night after all."

"And if he tries anything, I know people who know people who can do something about him for trying it." Said Scott in what he hoped was a convincing manner!

Kira for her part was just looking at the two men with a large feeling of exasperation swelling up inside of her! "You two… Are absolutely ridiculous! You will do nothing of the sort now go and sit down and behave!"

Grumblings could be heard but the two did as told. Making for Lydia to smirk at them while Kira opened the door and allowed for Kenny to come inside as they exchanged greetings. The kid had his hair combed back while wearing dress shoes, khaki dress pants, and a red button up shirt that was tucked into his pants. He also had flowers for Kira as well, making for Scott to glower at him over it for trying to kiss up to his wife! "'Yuri will be down in just a moment sweetheart, so why not wait here in the living room with the boys and Lydia okay?"

Kenny nodded nervously and did as suggested. He also made sure to sit in the chair the furthest away from the couch where the two men were. Both of whom were glaring at him while 'Yuri's aunt Lydia just looked amused. Lydia then gave a nudge to the back of Scott's head and Kenny watched as a silent conversation happened between the two with a few facial expressions and head movements thrown in for good measure. With a defeated sigh, Scott turned back to face Kenny as Stiles watched on in silence. "So… How are you Kenny?" Asked Scott through gritted teeth.

The boy gulped before responding. "J-just fine s-sir."

"Good, that's good."

"Alright, cut the crap. What are your intentions towards my niece? Keep in mind I am an officer of the- OW!" Exclaimed Stiles as he rubbed the back of his head.

He then turned to glare at Lydia. "What the Hell Lyds!?"

She shrugged unrepentedly at him. "You know exactly why I did that." Grumbling could be heard from the lawman and Lydia had a pleased smile on her lips.

Anything else that could have been said was cut off as Kira and Malia brought Sayuri herself into the front room and the girl was looking rather beautiful in her modest light blue dress and heels. Her long black hair tied back into a ponytail that hung off of her right right shoulder and she just looked breathtaking in Kenny's view of things. His gaping at her caused two certain men to glare at him, not that he paid it any attention and the two were rewarded with double slaps to the back of their heads courtesy of Lydia. Kenny got out of the chair and walked up to the bashful Sayuri, whom had grown into quite the beautiful young girl. Her sweetness was something a lot of people loved and she still to this day managed to keep her dad wrapped around her finger. "You, you look beautiful 'Yuri." Complimented the boy softly.

'Yuri blushed prettily and Scott couldn't help but feel reminded of how Kira would sometimes look during their early days when she was complimented. Granted, she still got that way at times but it really wowed the man and made him want to be even more protective then what he already was! "Thanks Kenny." Replied the girl softly, not even paying attention to the fact that her mother was taking pictures of the two of them.

After a short period of staring at the other, the young girl turned her attention to her dad and uncle. "Daddy? What do you and uncle Stiles think?"

The sweetness in her voice made Scott melt on the inside. "You look absolutely beautiful sweetheart. I hope you have a great time with Kenny tonight."

Stiles just gaped at his best friend over that until a clearing of the throat from Malia happened. "Uhh, yeah, you look great kiddo. I don't think I've ever been able to pull off wearin' a dress like you're doin' now."

That got him a few looks but he paid it no mind as there was just some things that wasn't to be spoken of! 'Yuri squealed happily and then gave each of the two a hug and kiss on their cheeks and then grabbed Kenny's hand and walked towards the door. "Have her home by at least 11:30 alright?" Called out Kira.

"You got it ma'am!" Replied the boy respectfully and with that, they were gone.

Scott slumped into the couch with a saddened look on his face. "Dude! You caved! How could you cave!?"

A shrug of the shoulders was the only response Stiles was able to get and he shook his head. "That's why he's not sleeping on the couch tonight." Spoke Kira happily.

"But you will be." Added Malia and making the two women grin at her for it.

"What!? Why!?"

Malia gave him a look that implied he knew exactly why and he just groaned and slumped dejectedly into the couch. "My baby… On her first date and looking so beautiful. She's too young!" Wailed Scott while Kira just rolled her eyes and hugged him as best she could.

"It'll be okay babe. I promise." The wife and mother said with a kiss to his cheek.

And true to her word, it would turn out to be exactly that when a beaming Sayuri returned home at 11:30 and gushed over how things went on her first date. Causing Stiles to lean in to Scott and start whispering. "We better be careful man, or the girls might start expectin' us to do somethin' as special as that."

Scott nodded in slight agreement as privately he thought it would be fun to do. Heck, he might end up having to thank Kenny too! After he managed to have a strong word or two about his daughter of course! Something that hopefully wouldn't get back to his wife or the others!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoy this as much as I did in writing it! If someone wants to do a casting of Sayuri, that'd be pretty awesome to see some of your choices!**


End file.
